


Oops!  Is Skype On?

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is in Boston and is having a Skype chat with Henry.  Regina comes home and vents about her day, not realizing that Emma is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!  Is Skype On?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MGRocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGRocks/gifts).



> A good friend asked for a long distance Skype Chat or Mirror chat between SQ and this is what my imaginative brain churned out. It was a quickie! 
> 
> This was also a Tumblr post that I thought I would share to spread Swan Queen goodness around! Long Live Swan Queen!!

“Okay, kid.”  Emma looked at her teenage son who she noted looked different to her now than a few days ago when she said goodbye to him.  Maybe it was the smart phone’s screen or maybe it was his laptop but should his face look a little longer than it normally did, with the telltale signs that he was getting older?  “Well, I’m glad things are going well in Storybrooke.  As the Sheriff, you know, with you and your mom and everyone.”

 

“Uh huh,” Henry smirked doubt in his voice.

 

“What?”

 

“If you want to know how Mom is, just ask?”

 

Emma sat up straighter.  “What?  No.”  She hoped the Skype program wouldn't clearly display the blush she was wearing while thinking about Regina.

 

“Please, you two are so into each other.  My friends aren’t even this shy and could get to ‘first base’ quicker than you two.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in astonishment.  “We are not…” she trailed off.  Not what?

 

“Oh, so it wouldn't please you to know that she asked about you this morning?”

 

“She did?”  A goofy grin was born on her lips.

 

“Yep and she looked pretty happy when I told her you’d be home the day after tomorrow.”  Henry wiggled his eyebrows.  Now, she was doubly excited to cross the Storybrooke Town Line.

 

She’d only been away a few days, to attend a funeral of a friend in Boston.  She wasn’t going to go but ultimately was glad when Regina convinced her to do so and that everything would be fine in her absence.

 

“Henry?”  Emma heard Regina call and Henry yelled over his shoulder that he was in the study.  “Oh, here you are. I am so tired. Let's order pizza tonight.”  Emma watched Regina walk into the room in a snug pair of trousers, a striking blue blouse with that usual button straining between her breasts and she threw her blazer down on the sofa.

 

“Seriously?” Henry asked excitedly, rolling away from the desk and closer to Regina.

 

“Seriously.  I am in no mood to cook.”  Emma watched Henry point at the screen but his other mother wasn’t paying attention.  “Do you know the kind of day I had?”

 

“Mom…”

 

“First I had David calling to ask questions about some report he was filling out in Emma’s absence.  Like I would know?  I tell you, it amazes me how they can function at all without your mother in town.”

 

On the other end, Emma wanted to whoop in elation because that was a compliment from Regina.  She filed it away for another day when the mayor would undoubtedly call her incompetent.  Emma knew she was lying about the Sheriff being inept at her job, thanks to her super power, but now she had verbal proof.

 

“Then I get a visit from that blasted pirate!”  Emma brought the phone closer a look of consternation passing her features.

 

“What did he want?”  Thank you, Henry.

 

“He threatened me!”

 

“What?!”  Henry said it but Emma deeply felt the outrage. She was going to kill Killian. He could not take “no” for an answer.

 

“Yes, he wants me to keep my distance from Emma because he plans to win her back and I just _confuse_ matters for her.”

 

Emma frowned deeply at that.  She wasn’t confused.  She knew full well what it was she wanted. It was just a question of whether she could have it. Henry picked up his drink and gestured over to the desk. He realized that his laptop had a dark screen for privacy and he wanted to make sure Regina knew that Emma was there, but the older woman just paced back and forth, ranting between the sofas. 

 

“And then he accused me of being in _love_ with Emma and that he’s seen the way I look at her!”  Regina angrily put her hands on her hips, “As if it is anyone's business who I take a romantic interest in.”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t a denial.  The blonde tipped her head as if seeing things in a whole new light.

 

“He then said that I probably dream of kissing her and it’s a shame that the queen wants what she can’t have!”  A change came over Regina and she looked mischievous and a little like the Evil Queen.  “But I sure told him.”

 

“What’d you say?”  Henry brought his soda can to his lips.

 

“I told him that I’ve already _kissed_ Emma and that it was magnificent and he had no chance of winning her back from me.”

 

Henry sputtered his drink then and Emma’s mouth dropped and she covered it immediately with her palm to keep from making a sound.

 

Regina had the conscience these days to look slightly remorseful.  “I know, I know.  I shouldn't have said that, but he was needling at me!”

 

“Mom…” Henry coughed hitting his chest to somehow alleviate the choking.

 

“Your mother can do much better anyway. She deserves better!”

 

“Mom…”

 

“Emma deserves the best.”

 

“Mom!”

 

Emma couldn't be silent anymore. “Yeah, she does!”

 

Regina stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, startled and looking around.

 

“Mom.”  Henry pointed to his laptop.  “Ma’s on Skype.”

 

Regina peered at the laptop’s monitor and Emma waved in greeting.

 

The brunette looked from the laptop to Henry a few times and menacingly approached him and he looked suddenly scared.  Just as she was coming closer, he bolted from the chair and made a quick getaway and she spun on her heel to watch him disappear.

 

The corner of Emma’s lips turned up as she stared at the woman's back.  She could read the emotions Regina was experiencing without even looking at her face: embarrassment, uncertainty, resignation and finally recovery.  She was a queen after all.

 

With poise, Regina turned back and smiled, “Emma… How is Boston?”

 

“Definitely not as exciting as Storybrooke.”  She threw the woman a knowing look that she was referring to the conversation just now.

 

With a captivating blush that warmed Emma’s insides, Regina shook her head and began while pointing behind her, “All that… It was…”  The mayor sighed and sat in the chair.  “How much did you hear?”

 

“Enough to know that I need to call my Dad once I get off the phone with you and that you don’t actually think I am the dumbest sheriff in the world.”

 

Regina looked off to the side and shrugged trying to hide a smile but failing, “No.  Not the _dumbest.”_

 

“And that Hook thinks we’re making out.”

 

The cutest little forehead wrinkle appeared on the woman’s face as her cheeks pinked again. Emma was enchanted.  She definitely needed to work on making the mayor blush more.

 

“Emma, about that…”  Regina leaned on the desk and Emma’s eyes shot open.  She stammered but collected herself shaking her head.

 

“This poses a problem, Regina.”

 

“Yes.  I know, I lied…”

 

“Yes, you lied and it puts me in a very awkward position because I know he will ask me about it. Even though I have told him repeatedly that I don’t love him and that I don’t want to be with him anymore.”

 

Regina nodded.

 

“So I think the solution is very clear.”  It was Emma’s turn to smirk and she leaned forward and stared at Regina hungrily. “My first order of business when I get back into town is to drive straight to your house and kiss you.”

 

Emma bit her laugh down at the mayor’s stunned expression.

 

“I… What?”

 

“You heard me.”  Emma was feeling naughty and quite frankly better than she had in a long time.  “With _tongue_ , Regina.”

 

An awestruck smile began to form on the brunette’s face but then she regained her composure and raised an eyebrow at Emma.

 

“And what would the point of that be?”

 

“To not make a liar out of the queen, of course.  We can’t have that.”  Emma smiled and Regina’s expression mirrored hers. “And I have been curious as hell to see what we would be like together.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yeah Regina, I have.”  The queen donned the happiest grin she had ever seen.  Hot damn when Regina Mills smiled, pulling out all the stops, the woman was stunningly breathtaking.  “But if you aren’t feeling the same way, well… I guess I can just go straight home.”

 

What was she doing, Emma wondered. _Don’t give the woman a way out. You want this too much!_

 

Regina considered it for a moment and with absolute conviction she imperiously commanded, “I shall expect you first thing upon your arrival, Miss Swan.  Don’t dawdle.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

They shared a smile and Regina asked, “So you are doing well?”

 

“I am now.”

 

“Because you’ve been promised kisses when you get back?” Regina chortled.

 

Hot damn!  The woman was talking about more than one kiss now!

 

“Hell yeah. I think kisses from Queen Regina will be worth a few speeding tickets home.”

 

“Right.  Cops never give each other tickets, I hear.”

 

“Speaking of cops, I should probably call my Dad.”

 

“Yes, do.  They’re floundering without you there.”

 

“Another compliment.  I’m on a roll!”

 

Regina snorted, “Idiot.”

 

“Oh, nothing can bring me down after this conversation, Regina.”

 

The woman chuckled.  “And why is that, Emma?”

 

“Because your button popped off your blouse moments ago and I can see _everything.”_ Regina’s attention snapped to her gaping blouse and back shockingly to the blonde.  “Really nice _rack_ , Your Majesty.  Bye!”

 

And with that Emma pressed the red button to disengage the video chat.

 

With a gleeful laugh she hopped out of the hotel chair and grabbed her jacket to hunt down some dinner.  “Hmmm…” she nodded inwardly thinking happily of the life she would return to soon, “Pizza sounds good.”


End file.
